1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for diluting and dispensing fluid concentrates and, more particularly, to apparatus for diluting and dispensing one or more liquid cleaning concentrates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various liquid and diluting and dispensing systems are known in the prior art. One such dispenser is taught in Bauerlein U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,910. to Bauerlein teaches a dispenser for dispensing drinks such as juices and colas wherein the concentrate is contained within a can and a dispensing tube is inserted into that can. The dispensing tube is connected to a venturi. The pressure drop through the venturi draws the concentrate from the can and dilutes it as it is dispensed.
Sedam U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,707 teaches another beverage dispenser which dilutes and dispenses beverage concentrates from syrup containers. Such apparatus uses plug-in syrup containers and CO.sub.2 cylinders.
Yet another carbonated beverage dispenser is taught in Roberts, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,019. Roberts teaches the use of a collapsible bag containing a carbonated beverage. The collapsible bag is contained within a cartridge-tube. As the beverage is dispensed, water under pressure enters the cartridge-tube causing the bag to collapse on itself preventing the carbonated beverage from de-gassing.
Wormser U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,416 teaches an apparatus for filling a bank of containers simultaneously from the bottom. A liquid header is used to supply a fill tube for each can to be filled.
Palmer, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,431 teaches a chemical replenisher system for supplying developer and fixer chemicals to a processor. The apparatus is designed to be used with containers of chemicals. Water is introduced to an electric solenoid control valve.
Nothing in the prior art teaches a modularized dilution station for diluting one or more concentrates which includes a locking means for preventing the actuation of the water supply valve when the container of concentrate is not properly and fully installed into the dispensing apparatus. Further, nothing in the prior art teaches a manual actuating means for opening a water supply valve and simultaneously drawing concentrate through a venturi wherein the actuating means may be manually displaced while the valve remains inoperable if the disposable container of concentrate is not fully inserted into the dispenser. Further, nothing in the prior art teaches a disposable container for holding concentrates wherein the container has affixed thereto a disposable venturi and dip tube. In such manner, it is assured that the venturi size is correct for the chemical contained within the disposable container. Further, because the disposable container includes the venturi when the concentrate is fully depleted therefrom, the typical long-term maintenance problems of utilizing a venturi which is intended to be a permanent installation are obviated. Such long-term problems include scaling, clogging, erosion and corrosion.